


Surprise!

by RuArcher (Coriesocks)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Aged-Up Character(s), Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriesocks/pseuds/RuArcher
Summary: My submission for the AO3 FB challenge!Kageyama knows Hinata is up to something, he just doesn't know what.





	Surprise!

Hinata had been acting strangely for the past few weeks, moreso than usual, and Kageyama had a horrible feeling that things were going to come to a head tonight. At Hinata’s request, he’d dressed _‘kinda smart, but comfortable, so a bit casual, but not training clothes casual, you know?’_ , whatever the hell that meant, and now he was walking through town towards a cafe they had been to several times before— although usually as part of a larger group —and wondering what the fuck he was letting himself in for. Of all the times he’d been to this cafe, with Hinata and other members of the volleyball team, he’d never once been on a Saturday night, and definitely not dressed in his nicest jeans and a button-down shirt his mother had assured him fitted Hinata’s rather vague specifications. With a resigned huff, he pulled his phone out of his pocket for what must have been the hundredth time so far that night to check Hinata’s last message, hoping that maybe this time he’d spot some clue as to what was going on that he’d missed the other ninety-nine times he’d read it.

**_Hinata [16:32]_ **  
_See you later yamayama! Don’t be late! Dress pretty! ___

__Nope. No clue. What the fuck was Hinata up to? And why was he acting so weird? He’d asked, of course he had, but had gotten nothing but sputtered excuses and variations of _I’m fine, don’t be so suspicious, grumpyama_ , so in the end, he’d just shrugged and gone along with it. He didn’t miss the looks and smothered chuckles from the rest of the team though, so he knew he wasn’t being completely ridiculous; there was definitely something going on. As with everything involving Hinata though, it was easier just to let himself get swept along with his oddness and hope the answer would become apparent eventually._ _

__When he looked up from his phone, Kageyama saw the bright lights of the cafe’s sign looming in the distance, its garish orange and green logo causing the rain-spattered cars out front to sparkle as if covered in precious stones. Kageyama shivered and tugged his jacket more tightly around him, eying the sky suspiciously; it had been raining almost all day, but thankfully it had stopped before he’d had to set off. That hadn’t stopped his mother from trying to force an umbrella and his father’s hideously old-fashioned anorak upon him though. Kageyama generally didn’t care how he dressed, as long as everything was functional, but even he had to draw a line somewhere. However, as he glared up at the night sky and noted the scattering of stars that were now visible, he felt reasonably confident he wouldn’t regret his decision to reject waterproofs. As he turned his attention back to the rapidly nearing cafe, he noticed one of the letters flickering just out of time with his footsteps. Without really thinking about it, he slowed his pace to try and match the flicker exactly— it wasn’t like he was in any particular rush —but irritatingly it was ever so slightly off rhythm and he almost stumbled into a lamp post. He shook himself off and hurriedly scanned the area in case someone had seen him, cursing his stupidity; but at least it had briefly taken his mind off of that creeping sense of doom he’d been feeling all day._ _

__Eventually, he reached the cafe and in a last desperate attempt to kill some more time before _finally_ finding out what Hinata was up to, Kageyama stepped up to the large window, standing as close to the glass as he dared without getting his jacket wet, and peered into the cafe to see if he could spot his friend. It was warmly-lit and projected a comfortable, homey air, which was more than a little appealing on such a damp, chilly evening, but he'd never seen it look so busy; even when it was packed with the entire Karasuno volleyball team and all the associated hangers-on there were always several tables free. Clearly, it was a popular Saturday evening spot. He felt a shiver of apprehension at the prospect of having to socialise with a bunch of people he didn't know, but Hinata would never do that to him, would he? He, of all people, knew how uneasy that sort of thing made Kageyama. Unless…. unless that's why he'd been acting so strangely— he knew Kageyama wouldn't like what he was planning! _ _

__Before he could work himself up into a ball of anxiety, he caught sight of Hinata’s bright orange hair shining like a beacon in the sea of people, capturing Kageyama’s attention even through the partially-fogged up glass. He looked restless; even from outside, Kageyama could see his leg was bouncing up and down - a clear indication that he’d been sat down for more than five minutes and was now eager to start moving again. A small knot of guilt blossomed in his gut at seeing Hinata all alone and waiting for him when he’d been deliberately dragging his feet, but a quick glance at his phone told him that he wasn’t actually late, in fact, he was almost ten minutes early. He frowned. Dumbass Hinata. Had he arrived early just to beat him there? He was never usually early! He narrowed his eyes as he contemplated his next move; maybe he could sneak into the cafe and pretend he’d been sat there all along… However just as Kageyama was considering the best route to take through the crowded tables in order to escape notice, Hinata chose that moment to look up from chewing his thumbnail and scrolling through his phone and spotted Kageyama peering through the glass. A bright smile erupted across his face as soon as their eyes met, and he waved excitedly, his face positively glowing with happiness (although that could just be due to the stuffy atmosphere of the cafe, Kageyama thought, chiding himself for thinking Hinata would be _that_ happy to see him). Kageyama could see his lips moving, so he was obviously saying something, but as they were on opposite sides of the glass, he couldn’t hear what was being said. _ _

__“Dumbass,” he muttered under his breath, but he raised one hand in a semi-wave anyway and pushed open the cafe door. His senses were instantly assaulted by the stuffy warmth of the coffee-laced air, and the loud buzz of conversation. Taking a deep breath, he stepped over the threshold and headed towards Hinata._ _

__“Kageyamaaaa!” Hinata cried, leaping up excitedly from his chair. Kageyama faltered as Hinata threw his arms around him, engulfing him in a suffocating hug. “Are you ready to go? I mean, we’re a little bit early, but that’s not a problem I’m sure. We could stop and get a meat bun on the way! Or—”_ _

__Kageyama reached out and slapped a hand over Hinata’s mouth to stem the flow of words. “Shut up for a minute, dumbass. Go where? Early for what? You haven’t told me anything.”_ _

__“That’s because it’s a surprise, Bakageyama! Jeez. You know what a surprise is, right?”_ _

__“Obviously. But I hate surprises,” he mumbled sullenly._ _

__Hinata rolled his eyes theatrically and pouted. “Why’d you agree to meet me then?”_ _

__Kageyama tore his eyes from Hinata’s expectant face and stared at a coffee mark on the table, using the tip of his index finger to drag patterns in the spilt liquid. “Because I always meet you when you ask me to,” he stated plainly, flicking his eyes up in time to catch the flush blooming across Hinata’s cheeks. He looked adorably flustered and happy all at once, and Kageyama felt a rush of pride that he’d been the one to cause it._ _

__“Awwww. Now who’s the dumbass? I could get you to do anything!” He cried gleefully, eyes shining and mouth wide with the possibilities._ _

__Kageyama shrugged and grunted noncommittally as Hinata started spewing a long list of potential activities, half of which would wind up with one or both of them in jail if Hinata ever actually did ask him. He’d meant what he said; he’d do anything Hinata asked of him, but it wouldn’t do for Hinata to realise the full extent of his power._ _

__When Hinata finally paused for breath, Kageyama took the opportunity to move things along. “Hey, idiot, stop talking. Are we going or should I get a drink?”_ _

__“Oh! Yeah! Come on, let’s go!” Hinata jumped up and grabbed Kageyama’s hand, dragging him through the crowded seating area while Kageyama trailed behind like a sullen pre-teen and then out onto the street._ _

__———_ _

__It was chilly standing at the bus stop, but they only had ten minutes to wait according to the timetable so Kageyama didn’t bother doing his jacket up. Besides, Hinata’s hand was still wrapped tightly around his own and Kageyama wasn’t about to shake him off just so he could zip up his coat. He could feel the other boy quivering, but it wasn’t until he realised he could see Hinata’s breath as he chatted away about something or other, that it occurred to him Hinata was probably half frozen. Which was unsurprising really considering the idiot had come out with only a light spring coat thrown over his polo shirt. How he had managed to survive almost to adulthood, Kageyama would never know._ _

__“Dumbass,” he grunted, pulling Hinata in towards his chest and enveloping him with his jacket (his sensible, weather appropriate jacket). Hinata sighed happily and wriggled a bit to burrow further into the warmth, wuffling like a contented puppy, his back pressed tightly against Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama somewhat reluctantly freed his hand from Hinata’s grasp, his heart clenching at the little whimper he emitted, and stuffed his hands into his coat pockets so he could wrap the jacket more securely about Hinata’s shivering form._ _

__“Mmmm. Toasty,” Hinata said, leaning his head back against Kageyama’s shoulder and basking in his warmth like a lizard on a hot rock._ _

__Kageyama drew in a shaky breath, getting a lungful of Hinata’s fruity shampoo in the process. The spur of the moment decision to warm his friend was backfiring slightly; he hadn’t stopped to consider the consequences of having the wriggling, ginger, bundle of energy he’d been crushing on for the past almost-three years snuggled, tightly in his arms._ _

__“Are you going to tell me where we’re going yet?” He asked, squinting at the scrolling street names on the bus stop. Seven more minutes; this was torture._ _

__“Patience, Kageyama! We’ll be there soon.” He looked over his shoulder and grinned up at Kageyama. His nose was pink from the cold and Kageyama had to hold himself back from planting a kiss on it. Just to warm it up, of course. Cuddling was one thing, but kissing was a step too far in his opinion. Even Hinata would have to notice his feelings were slightly more than platonic if Kageyama started kissing his face willy-nilly._ _

__“Is it somewhere new to play volleyball?” He asked, filling the silence only to try and distract himself from how perfectly Hinata fitted in his arms._ _

__“Uwaaaaaah, Kageyama! Not everything is about volleyball!”_ _

__Kageyama drew back to give himself space to glare as Hinata looked over his shoulder, grinning again, and Kageyama saw the glint in his eye that told him Hinata was purposefully trying to rile him up._ _

__“Dumbass,” he muttered, but it was said with a smirk and a fondness that only Hinata could elicit from him. Hinata curled forwards, his lithe body shaking with laughter, so Kageyama hugged him more tightly to still him before the vibrations caused things between them to get awkward._ _

__Three minutes._ _

__Once his laughter had subsided, Hinata started singing softly to himself, the words barely audible, but Kageyama heard something about buses and possibly his name so it was probably one of those made-up songs Hinata often spouted. He wasn’t sure Hinata was even aware that he did it, but he wouldn’t change it. It was one of the many things that made him so…so…Hinata. Kageyama let out a contented huff, and nuzzled his face into Hinata’s hair. For warmth._ _

__———_ _

__Once on the bus, Kageyama quickly lost track of where they were in his mental map of the town as they headed deeper and deeper into suburbia. Hinata had his phone out the whole journey, intermittently checking their position on google maps and hastily tapping away in some WhatsApp group or something (Kageyama couldn't see clearly because for some reason, Hinata was keeping his phone angled away from him). Kageyama tried to ignore the stab of jealousy he felt when the silence of his own phone in his pocket told him he was clearly not a part of this group. It wasn’t like he didn't know Hinata had friends other than him, but he had caught a glimpse of several of their teammates’ names when Hinata hadn’t hidden his screen well enough so why wasn’t he in the group too?_ _

__The journey took about half an hour, and when they finally got off the bus Kageyama took a moment to glance around and try to get his bearings; it was no help whatsoever— he had no clue where they were. Some residential street in the middle of nowhere, by the looks of things. He tried to squash down the uneasy feeling that was bubbling up inside. Where the fuck had Hinata taken him? Did he even know himself? He glanced over and saw that Hinata was frantically tapping out a message on his phone. Irritation flared up inside him; he was cold, hungry, and lost, and his best friend had dragged him to the middle of fucking nowhere, and now was too busy chatting on WhatsApp to even talk to him. What the fuck._ _

__As if sensing the shift in Kageyama’s mood, Hinata’s head whipped up, big brown eyes meeting blue for the first time in what felt like an age. “We’re a little earlier than planned, but it’s okay. Don’t worry about a thing, Yamayama-kun. It’s gonna be fun, so relax!” He reached up and gently smoothed the wrinkle at the top of Kageyama’s nose with his thumb, smiling softly. Kageyama felt some of the tension in his body melt away at Hinata’s delicate touch and he snorted._ _

__“Fine, let’s get this over with.”_ _

__“That’s the spirit!” Hinata laughed, a bright, happy sound that sparked across Kageyama’s skin._ _

__

__————_ _

__They walked hand in hand along a series of identical streets, Hinata periodically checking his phone with his free hand, before he drew them to a halt outside a house that looked just like the last fifty or so they’d walked past. It was shrouded in darkness, the windows staring blankly at the street with not even a porch light on to welcome visitors. Kageyama’s vague sense of unease that had been bubbling under the surface since getting off the bus, flared up into full blown…not terror, exactly, but something that made him want to scoop up Hinata and run as far away as possible. Instead, he just tightened his hold on Hinata’s hand._ _

__“Where are we? This isn’t your house,” Kageyama stated, rather pointlessly since he spent almost as much time at Hinata’s house as at his own these days, but he was nervous and for once, Hinata wasn’t filling the silence with mindless chatter or singing. Kageyama’s thoughts flicked back to their conversation at the cafe when he’d admitted that he'd do anything Hinata asked, and the idea briefly flashed up in his mind that maybe Hinata was testing him. Maybe he was going ask him to break into this house to test his loyalty or something. But Hinata wouldn’t do that, would he? Kageyama tore his eyes from the house looming before them and cast a glance at his friend’s face…and was not reassured at all to see him nervously chewing on his thumbnail while staring at his phone._ _

__Hinata looked up at him, seemingly only just realising that Kageyama was still there. “Hmm? Oh, I know that, silly,” he said fondly, rolling his eyes. His phone buzzed before Kageyama could press for more information or run away, and all apprehension fell from Hinata’s face upon reading the message on the screen._ _

__“Come on, slowpoke,” Hinata encouraged. He strode up the driveway with all the confidence of someone who knew they had a right to be there, yanking Kageyama along behind him. Kageyama refused to relax, even with Hinata’s tight hold on his wrist; he wanted to keep himself ready to bolt at a moment’s notice._ _

__The door was unlocked and, to Kageyama’s great horror, Hinata just pushed it open without so much as a _‘Sorry for the intrusion!’_ , tugging Kageyama over the threshold and into a dark, narrow entrance hall. His eyes darted about the gloomy interior, desperately searching for something, anything that would clue him into where the fuck they were. The quiet snick of the front door closing behind them, somehow more threatening than if it had just slammed shut. Hinata giggled to himself as he toed off his shoes, the noise completely at odds with the tension he could feel in the air. It was like the house was holding its breath. _This is how horror films start,_ Kageyama’s brain helpfully supplied. _ _

__“What the fuck is going on?” Kageyama hissed, toeing off his shoes and blindly searching for a light switch. Hinata, with one hand over his mouth, once again entwined his fingers through Kageyama’s and dragged him further into the house._ _

__All of a sudden, the world exploded before his eyes; there was colour, and noise, and lights, and people everywhere._ _

__“SURPRISE!”_ _

__“Jesus fucking—! What the—? Who—? HINATA!” Kageyama’s heart felt like it was trying to escape his body and he spun around to glare at his ‘best’ friend (he would be reevaluating that role VERY soon) who was curled over with laughter, clutching at his sides and gasping for breath._ _

__“Oh my GOD! You should see your face!” He croaked, tears streaming down his face._ _

__“What the fuck, dumbass? Are you trying to kill me?”_ _

__Before Hinata could answer, they were swamped by people, all apparently eager to greet him and Hinata. Panic started to flutter at the edges of his mind— the sudden surprise followed by the mob descending upon them kicked his self-preservation instincts into overdrive. He felt like a deer struck motionless by headlights— all he wanted to do was run and hide somewhere quiet, but his feet were rooted to the spot and he had little choice but to accept all the back-pats, hand-shakes, and congratulatory sentiments. Through the fog of panic, his mind briefly registered that it was weird that people were congratulating him, but he didn’t have the mental capacity to dwell on it. Slowly, though, he realised that he actually recognised the majority of people in the room; in fact, he could probably say he was friends with most of them. There was Suga and Daichi, Asahi in the corner with Tanaka, Noya, and Shimizu, that little cat-looking one from Nekoma that Hinata was always chattering about along with some other Nekoma guys, and even…wait, was that Oikawa? What the fuck was Shittykawa doing here?_ _

__Oikawa grinned smugly as Kageyama caught his eye, and pushed his way through the throng of people milling around Kageyama._ _

__“You're a sly fox,” he smirked. “Why the secrecy? Embarrassed?”_ _

__“Only to be seen talking to you,” Kageyama grumbled._ _

__“Ouch. I honestly don't know what chibi-chan sees in you. He could do so much better if it's star setters he's after.”_ _

__Kageyama frowned, not really understanding what Oikawa had said, so he chose to ignore it instead. “Why are you even here?”_ _

__“To offer my condolences to chibi-chan, of course. He's put up with you for three years.”_ _

__Before Kageyama could work out what had been said, Iwazumi appeared as if from nowhere. “That's enough, Oikawa. Claws away or you're sleeping on the couch tonight,” he scolded._ _

__“Uwahh, so mean Iwa-chan. I'm just looking out for our little chibi,” Oikawa pouted as Iwazumi herded him away with an arm slung over his shoulder._ _

__Kageyama could do little more than scowl at their backs as they walked away. As the panic receded, to be replaced in large in large part by irritation and confusion at the strange conversation with Oikawa, he finally started to pay attention to what his friends were saying:_ _

__“Congratulations! So happy for you guys!” Tanaka said, without a hint of sarcasm. Why did people keep saying that? Weird._ _

__“Yeah, happy anniversary dudes!” Bokuto punctuated his greeting with a back slap that almost knocked Kageyama off his feet. Anniversary of what? Had he forgotten something? Very weird._ _

__“Seriously, man, I knew something was up, but three years? Damn that's some good sneaking about.” Noya too? What the actual fuck._ _

__Kageyama was beginning to feel like he had stepped into an alternate reality on passing over the threshold of the house. A quick look at Hinata told him that his friend felt equally bewildered, which was odd since as far as he knew, this whole thing was Hinata’s idea. There was definitely something strained and desperate about the look he shot Kageyama when their eyes met though. Luckily for him, he was swallowed up by the crowd before Kageyama could get close enough to interrogate him._ _

__It took a while for the commotion of their arrival to die down, but Kageyama had quickly determined that this was some sort of surprise celebration Hinata had organised for their third anniversary, although he was still at a loss as to what the anniversary was for. Clearly, it was something important to Hinata for him to have gone through so much trouble, but he was fairly certain it wasn't actually the third anniversary of them getting together like everyone had assumed because he was pretty sure would have noticed if he and Hinata had started dating. However, since Kageyama didn't want to fuck things up between the pair of them by letting Hinata know he'd forgotten something important, he decided to play along for a bit and hope that it would all become clear before the night was over._ _

__Once the initial shock had worn off, and people had stopped congratulating him every two seconds, Kageyama found he actually rather enjoyed himself. Pretty much every person who’d been a part of Karasuno volleyball team in the last three years was here, even Tsukishima, surprisingly, although he didn’t look happy about it so that was reassuringly normal. It was good to see the older guys though, and hear how they were getting on with Uni, even if several of them no longer played volleyball. Hinata was clearly still in contact with everyone, but Kageyama hadn’t spoken to many of them more than a couple of times since they graduated. There were also a large number of people from the various teams they’d played against, all befriended by Hinata, of course, but again, it was good to see (most of) them._ _

__Hinata himself had remained elusive for most of the night, with Kageyama barely able to catch more than a glimpse of flame-coloured hair before he or Hinata was swept off in a different direction. It was almost like Hinata was avoiding him, which was very unlike him; usually, he’d be pinned to Kageyama’s side, and he’d have to feign irritation in order to get him to go off and mingle at these kinds of things. When he eventually spotted Hinata standing by the door to the kitchen, chatting animatedly to Noya and Tanaka, and looking like he’d be in the same place for at least a few minutes more, Kageyama made a determined effort to approach him. Unfortunately, he was thwarted again, this time by Suga. He couldn’t get mad at Suga though— it was physically impossible to get mad at his former senpai._ _

__“Kageyama! Hi! It’s so good to see you!” Suga cried, hugging him warmly._ _

__He tentatively returned the hug, unused to physical affection from people other than Hinata. “Uh, hi,” he replied._ _

__“I can’t believe you guys. Secretly dating all through high school. I mean, I’m not surprised, I knew there was something there, I just thought you two were too oblivious to realise it!” Suga rambled_ _

__“Thanks…I guess. “_ _

__“I’m sorry, that was a bit mean. I really am happy for you both though,” Suga beamed, tackling Kageyama with another warm hug._ _

__When he’d disentangled himself, Kageyama decided to take the opportunity to try and find out what everyone but him seemed to know. “Uh, yeah. Look, Suga, can I ask you something?”_ _

__“Sure! You still need advice from your senpai— I feel so special!”_ _

__“It's not advice, as such… Just….What exactly did Hinata tell you about this party?”_ _

__“Oh, well, he told us it was a surprise party for your three year anniversary.”_ _

__“Anniversary of what though?”_ _

__Suga’s eyebrows knotted together in a flash of confusion. “Surely you’re better placed to know that? It’s _your_ anniversary. I guess it’s counted from the day you got together.”_ _

__“Did he actually say that though? That it was the anniversary of us, ah, getting together?”_ _

__“I don’t know, I guess, I mean, we all just assumed since why else throw a party? Here, let me show you the message. He created a group on WhatsApp and added a bunch of us.” Suga took his phone from his pocket and scrolled up through what looked like hundreds and hundreds of messages, eventually reaching the top. Kageyama grabbed Suga’s wrist and angled the phone towards him so he could better glare at the message._ _

____**_Hinata Shouyou_ **  
_HEY GUYS!! I’m organising a super secret, super cool party for mine and Kageyama’s 3 YEAR ANNIVERSARY!! And you’re all invited! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆  
Remember, it’s a secret so DONT TELL KAGEYAMA or you’ll ruin EVERYTHING (＃`Д´) and I will hunt you down.  
Its gonna be at Noya’s old house on SATURDAY 28TH at 8PM so if you need the address hit him up.  
ITS GONNA BE SUPER AWESOME TO SEE YOU ALL !!!!! O(≧∇≦o) UUUWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH_

__Kageyama’s mouth hung open. So Hinata actually had told everyone it was their anniversary. What was he playing at? Was it a trick? Had he discovered how Kageyama felt about him and decided to play a prank? He scrolled down through the replies, which consisted largely of exclamation marks, emoji, and kaomoji, with a few congratulatory messages and ‘I told you so’s‘ thrown in, but not once did Hinata attempt to clarify things, even when it was clear what people were assuming. Kageyama felt sick, and betrayed, and pissed off. Suga inhaled sharply as Kageyama reflexively clenched his fists before remembering that his hand was still wrapped around Suga’s arm. He quickly released the hold he had of the other boy’s wrist, muttering an apology._ _

__“Hey, Kageyama, are you okay?” Suga asked. “Only, you look a bit pale.”_ _

__“Uhh, yeah. I gotta go and, ah, use the bathroom. See ya.” Kageyama ignored the look of concern on Suga’s face and edged past him towards the kitchen doorway where he could still see Hinata’s fluffy head._ _

__————_ _

__“Dumbass!” Kageyama barked before Hinata could pretend he hadn’t noticed his approach and scurry away. Just to make extra sure he wouldn’t escape, Kageyama wrapped a hand around one of Hinata’s slender wrists._ _

__Hinata’s head whipped around, eyes wide and jaw hanging open, caught mid-word. “K-K-Kageyama! Hi! Great party, yeah?”_ _

__“We need to talk. Now.”_ _

__Hinata’s eyes flicked around nervously, but he didn’t try and escape. “O-okay, sure. Here?”_ _

__“No,” Kageyama said, glaring at Noya and Tanaka who were watching the interaction with open curiosity. “Come with me,” he growled, dragging Hinata towards the hall, hoping to find a quiet room somewhere and finally get to the bottom of what the fuck was going on._ _

__“OoooooOOooo,” Noya and Tanaka called in unison, cackling as Kageyama scowled over his shoulder at them._ _

__Once they cleared the busy front room and stepped out into the relative quiet of the entrance hall, Kageyama paused and loosened the tight hold he had of Hinata’s arm._ _

__“So, ah, where do you want to go?” Hinata asked, attempting a smile that even to Kageyama’s eyes looked more like a grimace._ _

__Kageyama frowned. He hadn’t thought much further ahead than just getting Hinata on his own. “I don’t know! I have no idea where I am.”_ _

__“It’s Noya’s parents’ house, silly. We came here before, like, last year, remember?”_ _

__“Uh, no? Shut up. Just. Come on.” Kageyama dragged Hinata up the stairs in search of some privacy, ignoring his squawk of protest._ _

__It was dark on the upstairs landing, the only light being that which seeped up from downstairs. Pictures of Noya’s family lined the walls and Kageyama suddenly felt very guilty about snooping around someone else’s house uninvited. Best just to get this over with as quickly as possible. With a muttered apology to Noya’s parents, he yanked open the first door he came to and marched in, tugging Hinata in behind him, before swinging the door shut, plunging the room into complete darkness. Hinata yelped and shuffled closer to Kageyama, so with his free hand he patted the wall beside the door until he located the light switch._ _

__Light flooded the room, and as his eyes adjusted, Kageyama quickly realised that by some dumb luck he must have dragged them into Noya’s old bedroom. The walls were covered with posters of bands he’d never heard of and scantily clad women he wished he could unsee, and the shelves were an untidy jumble of sports awards, photos, and models from various different anime shows._ _

__“Ooohh, Noya’s room is SO COOL!” Hinata cried, taking in the room with a look of wide-eyed amazement._ _

__Kageyama rounded on Hinata, determined to get to the bottom of what was going on before Hinata could say something further to distract him. “What the hell, dumbass? What the fuck is going on? Why does everyone keep congratulating me on our three year anniversary?”_ _

__Hinata refused to meet his glare, staring at something on the floor as Kageyama yelled at him. When Kageyama finished his tirade, his chest heaving, Hinata slowly raised his eyes and looked up at Kageyama through his lashes. Although, where Kageyama had expected him to look contrite, maybe upset, he instead looked into those large, brown, eyes and saw hurt, and a spark of rage._ _

__“I…i…its three years since we became friends! How can you forget!?” He cried, thumping his fists on Kageyama’s chest. “Maybe it means nothing to you, but I care!”_ _

__“What? No. Don’t turn this on me! I saw the message you sent to everyone. They all think we’ve been dating for three fucking years! Why didn’t you correct them? Did you think it would be funny?”_ _

__“No! I never meant for that to happen. I didn’t realise that's what they were thinking until it was too late.”_ _

__“When is it too late to tell people you’re not actually dating someone? Or why not just tell me so I have some fucking clue what's going on?”_ _

__“It was supposed to be a surprise!” He shouted, fists bunched at his sides, face screwed up in anger, before he appeared to deflate. “I’m sorry, Kageyama. Okay? I didn’t mean for this. I just wanted to get everyone together again before we go off to uni and never see anyone, and they were all so excited for us and I thought if I told them the truth, then they wouldn’t come.”_ _

__“Oh. I get it. So this was never about us in the first place? It was just an excuse for a party, so you never actually cared.“ Kageyama winced, the words coming out more harshly than he intended, but he was mad and he wasn’t ready to forgive Hinata yet._ _

__“No! I didn’t mean it like that. You’re my best friend in the whole world, you know I care—”_ _

__“Enjoy your stupid party. I’m going home.”_ _

__Kageyama flung the door open and stomped down the stairs, steeling himself against the whimpering he could hear from behind him. He hadn’t meant to get so mad at Hinata, but once he’d started yelling, he couldn’t dial it back. It was probably that couple of beers he’d drunk— they’d loosened up his tongue. He couldn’t shake the idea that somehow Hinata had arranged this whole thing as some massive prank just to mock his feelings; not that he’d ever uttered a word of his true feelings to anyone, but perhaps Hinata had guessed… He shook his head to try and dislodge some of the anger (and the smattering of guilt that had crept in at the sound of Hinata’s cries) and strode over to the front door. He hadn’t been lying about going home; the last thing he felt like right now was to listen to any more people congratulating him on his ‘relationship’ with Hinata. However, as he put his hand on the doorknob, about to quietly make his escape, he realised his jacket was still somewhere in the living room. So much for escaping with minimal fuss._ _

__“Tobiooooo!” Kageyama flinched as Noya yelled at him from across the room. “Just the man we wanted, where’s Shouyou?”_ _

__“Uhh..”_ _

__“Nevermind, I guess you tired him out, eh? Anyway, come! Sit! We’re gonna play a game!”_ _

__“Ah, actually, I was thinking I might just go. It’s getting late….”_ _

__“No way, dude! It’s your party, you can’t leave!”_ _

__“If I have to stay here and play this ridiculous game, so do you,” added Tsukishima._ _

__Before Kageyama could make any sort of excuse, Tanaka grabbed his hand and yanked him down into the loose circle that had formed on the floor, almost causing him to sit in Suga’s lap. He scowled, but no one paid a blind bit of notice because they were all too busy paying attention to Noya running through the rules of the game; the game which turned out to be truth or dare, because of course it would be. Kageyama groaned and started silently plotting ways he could politely excuse himself._ _

__

__————_ _

__Kageyama looked over his shoulder and eyed the door longingly. He wasn’t sure how it had happened, but somehow Noya had managed to sucker him into the game and he’d been sat playing for almost an hour now. Thankfully, his strategy of only picking ‘dare’, had spared him from having to answer any awkward questions, although it had resulted in a shirtless dash around the house ten minutes ago. Hinata still hadn’t shown up, and Kageyama tried not to think about what this meant; he was still desperately trying to cling to his anger, but it was hard when he thought of Hinata, upset, trying to walk home, or curled up in a snotty, weepy ball upstairs. Dammit. Who was he kidding, he wasn’t angry at all. He just wanted to find that dumbass and make everything okay again._ _

__“Kageyama,” Suga hissed at his side, jamming an elbow into his ribs._ _

__“What?” He grumbled, turning his glare on Suga. He was so done with this game. Suga, completely unaffected by Kageyama’s scowl, tilted his head to the side and indicated with his eyes that Kageyama should turn around. It was then that Kageyama realised the up-until-now raucous circle of truth-or-dare players had fallen quiet, and everyone was either looking at him or at something behind him, conversations turned to whispers._ _

__He cautiously turned around, immediately spotting Hinata, and the first thought to run through his head was _‘thank fuck that idiot didn’t try to walk home by himself’_ , but then he started to take in the details, like how his fists were bunched at his sides, his nose scrunched and lips pouted in a frown, his eyes, narrowed and determined. He had that look about him he'd get when he’d worked himself up to do something, but hadn’t quite found the courage to actually do it. Kageyama tried to catch his eye, tried to non-verbally encourage him to speak, but Hinata wouldn’t meet his eyes. That’s when Kageyama began to notice even more detail; his nose was pink and sniffley, and his eyes were watery and red-rimmed like he’d spent much of the last hour crying. Oh crap. Hinata had spent the last hour crying, all because Kageyama was a terrible, insecure, human and had yelled at him for getting carried away with organising a party. A party he’d organised for his shitty best friend because he just wanted everyone to be happy._ _

__Kageyama went to push himself up from the floor. He needed to go to Hinata now, to comfort him and make him smile and laugh again. He wanted to take him away somewhere they could be alone and Kageyama could apologise for being a giant, insensitive prick, but before he could get up, Hinata spoke._ _

__“No, sit down, I need to say something,” he said, his voice steady. His eyes briefly flicked up to meet Kageyama’s and all of a sudden, Kageyama didn’t want him to say it, not here, not in front of all the friends they’d made in the last three years._ _

__“Shouyou, don’t…”_ _

__The barely audible use of Hinata’s first name, rather than halt him, seemed to give him the extra push to speak._ _

__“Me and Kageyama aren’t really dating!” He yelled, fists balled, eyes clenched shut._ _

__The room fell into a stunned silence, Kageyama included. His jaw dropped open._ _

__“What…?” The sentiment was echoed by more than one person._ _

__Before anyone could ask anything more coherent, Hinata carried on, this time keeping his eyes open, tears falling freely. “I’m so sorry for tricking everyone! I didn’t mean to, but then you all seemed so happy and I didn’t want to disappoint anyone, and I thought no one would come to the party if I told you the truth,” he paused for breath. “But now Kageyama is mad and that’s not what I wanted at all, so I need you to know the truth: Kageyama is my best friend, but he isn't my boyfriend.” He stood with his chest puffed out, breathing heavily. His eyes were steady on Kageyama’s, and he looked like he was awaiting judgment. Kageyama was speechless._ _

__Surprisingly, it was Daichi that broke the silence. “Wait, so what’s the anniversary for then?”_ _

__“Oh…it’s the anniversary of when we became best friends,” Hinata replied sheepishly, “I don’t know the exact date, obviously, but it was around now, three years ago, and, well, I just wanted to get everyone together before me, Kageyama, Yachi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi go off to Uni. And, I don’t know, it seemed like a good idea…” He finished quietly._ _

__“Aww, man, that’s so adorable. Why has no one thrown me a friendiversary party?” Tanaka pouted._ _

__“Why not just say that in the invite? It would have been a lot less confusing for everyone,” Tsukishima grumbled from the far side of the circle. Kageyama was pleased to see Yamaguchi whack him in the arm for his comment, even though by his usual standards, it was a fairly mild complaint, and not altogether inaccurate._ _

__“Well, now that’s sorted, on with the game! Or should we get started on spin-the-bottle…?” Noya waggled his eyebrows, but had to duck as someone threw an empty can at him._ _

__Everyone turned their attention back to Noya who started explaining some new rules to the current game, but Kageyama still couldn’t take his eyes off of Hinata. His adorable, idiot best friend. He huffed and bit back a fond smile._ _

__“Hey, dumbass, come here,” he said reaching out for Hinata’s hand and dragging him down to the floor. There was some awkward shuffling as the already tight circle attempted to make space for an extra body, but eventually, Hinata settled in Kageyama’s lap, sitting in the V of his outstretched legs. Kageyama leant his cheek against Hinata’s unruly hair and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly against his chest. Hinata wriggled contentedly against him._ _

__“I’m really sorry, Tobio,” Hinata said softly so only he could hear._ _

__“Forget about it,” he replied, pressing a kiss into soft, ginger, hair. Everything was back to how it should be, and Kageyama was more than happy to forgive and forget._ _

__When Kageyama finally tore his attention away from the soft, warm, bundle of energy in his lap, he realised everyone was eying them with confusion, the game once again forgotten._ _

__Bokuto spoke up. “Er, are you sure you guys aren’t dating, only…”_ _

__Hinata giggled nervously and craned his neck round to look at Kageyama. For a moment Kageyama thought he saw a hint of sadness in those large brown eyes, but he must have been mistaken, because, in the next instant, Hinata grinned broadly._ _

__“Just best friends, right, Kageyama? Best friends in all the world!”_ _

__Kageyama ducked his head to hide the blush he felt creeping up his face, but grunted in agreement as he studiously ignored the part-amused, part-sceptical glances their friends were shooting each other. So what if no one believed them, it only mattered what Hinata thought, anyway, and if friends was all he wanted, Kageyama would happily accept that._ _

__————_ _

__It was very late by the time the party started winding down. When Hinata entered what Kageyama always thought of as his ‘sleepy puppy’ phase, where he suddenly switched from having boundless energy to sleepily seeking out the softest, warmest place to curl up (currently the corner of the sofa with his head in Kageyama’s lap), Kageyama decided it was time for them to head home._ _

__Hinata dozed against Kageyama’s shoulder the entire cab ride back, and Kageyama had to half lift/half drag him out of the car when it dropped them off at the end of his street. He blinked sleepily and yawned as the cold air started to wake him up._ _

__“Come on, Dumbass. It’s cold. I wanna get home,” Kageyama groused, giving his shoulder a nudge to help speed up the waking process._ _

__“Where are we?” He asked, scanning the dark street with sleepy eyes._ _

__“We’re on my street. Five-minute walk to my house. Come on,” Kageyama urged, starting to get impatient now his teeth were beginning to chatter._ _

__“Oh. Okay.” Hinata yanked the hood of his coat over his head and tucked his face into the collar, wrapping his arms around himself to seal in some warmth, then started off down the road without waiting for Kageyama._ _

__Kageyama blinked in confusion before following after him. That was odd. Usually, Hinata would have grabbed his hand, or pressed into his side to steal Kageyama’s warmth, but now he seemed to be actively trying to maintain some distance. After a couple of minutes of walking in increasingly awkward silence, Hinata was the one to break the silence._ _

__“Why are we going back to your house? I could just walk back to mine or I could have taken that cab home.”_ _

__“Dumbass, it’s late. You can’t walk around by yourself at this time of night. It’s not safe. And I’m not letting you get a cab by yourself when you’re so sleepy. You’ll fall asleep and they might kidnap you or something.”_ _

__Hinata looked up at him from under his hood, his nose pink from the cold. “Uwahh, Kageyama, you worry too much! I can look after myself.”_ _

__“I know, but, I can’t help it. Just, stay at mine, okay. We’re almost there now anyway.”_ _

__“Okay, okay. You’re worse than my mum,” he said with a grin, before darting forwards. “Last one there has to sleep on the floor!”_ _

__“Hey! No fair! It’s my room!” Kageyama yelled, sprinting after him._ _

__———_ _

__Despite (narrowly) winning the race, Hinata took the floor without a fight even though Kageyama offered to share his bed with him; which was something they did from time to time if it was cold or they were feeling too lazy to grab the spare linens. There was something off about him, and Kageyama couldn’t put his finger on it. He knew it had to be something to do with their argument earlier, but he thought they had made up. Was he upset that Kageyama hadn’t come to find him when he was crying in Noya’s old room? Had Kageyama managed to do or say something more imbecilic than usual in the time since their argument? He was at a loss, and so he resigned himself to laying on his back and staring at the ceiling, while waiting for sleep to come. Eventually, though, the soft sounds of Hinata’s breathing lulled him into a doze._ _

__“Hey, Kageyama? You asleep?” Hinata hissed, dragging Kageyama back to consciousness._ _

__“Unh.” He must have been more asleep than he’d realised since he’d apparently lost the power of speech._ _

__“I really am sorry for making you mad tonight. I should have told everyone they were wrong from the start.”_ _

__“S’okay. Already forgiven. Sleep now,” he slurred, still blissfully hovering between sleep and wakefulness._ _

__“Good. Okay. I’m still sorry though.” There was a rustle of fabric as Hinata fidgeted in his blankets, but when he didn’t immediately add anything else, Kageyama felt himself start to drift off again._ _

__“...Kageyama?”_ _

__Kageyama groaned internally. “What?”_ _

__“Can I ask you something?”_ _

__“Sure, if you’ll go to sleep after.”_ _

__“Is, um, is the idea of us dating really that horrible?”_ _

__Kageyama’s eyes flung open, suddenly fully awake. He rolled onto his side and tried to pick out Hinata’s features in the dark room, quickly finding Hinata’s eyes staring back at him. “Er, what? Why’d you ask that?”_ _

__“It’s just… You were so mad that people thought we were dating and…I don’t know… it’s not that much of a horrible thought, is it? I mean, I’m not that bad am I?”_ _

__“I… No. It’s not horrible. Not at all. That’s not…uffff,” Kageyama rolled back to lay flat on the bed and dragged his hands over his face. How much did he want to reveal? There probably wasn’t going to be a better opportunity to come clean about his feelings, and it might just be wishful thinking, but it sort of sounded like Hinata was _interested_ in him. Was that why he had been acting strangely? “Come here. I can’t talk if you’re looking at me.”_ _

__Hinata threw his blankets off and clambered onto Kageyama’s bed. He quickly settled down, curling around Kageyama’s body with his head resting on Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama took a deep breath, his nose buried in Hinata’s hair, taking strength from the warm, fruity scent of his shampoo._ _

__The silence stretched out longer and longer as Kageyama battled with himself. For once though, Hinata stayed still and quiet, allowing Kageyama the time to process his thoughts._ _

__“It’s not that it’s a horrible idea,” Kageyama said eventually. “It’s that I want it so much it scares me, and I thought maybe you had found out and were mocking me.”_ _

__When Hinata didn’t say anything in reply, Kageyama began to wonder whether he'd fallen asleep. It would be just his luck that the one time he felt brave enough to confess, Hinata wasn’t conscious to hear it. With the way Kageyama’s heart was pounding in his chest though, it would be quite some feat to fall asleep; he must be able to feel it slamming into his face with the way he was pressed against him._ _

__“Uwaaahhh, Kageyama!” Hinata punctuated his cry with a sharp smack to Kageyama’s chest. Okay, so he definitely wasn’t asleep._ _

__“Ow, fuck! What?”_ _

__Hinata sat up and swung a leg over Kageyama so he was straddling his hips. If he’d been able to, Kageyama would have yelled or shoved him off, but having Hinata squirm about so close to his groin had short-circuited his brain, so all he managed was a strangled _Nngh!_._ _

__“You always call me dumbass, but it’s actually you who’s the biggest dumbass, dumbass!” Hinata yelled, pounding his fists into Kageyama’s chest again._ _

__“Wha-?” Kageyama’s eyes widened in shock as Hinata leant down, his face getting closer and closer, until Kageyama thought he was going to headbutt him, but then Hinata’s lips were on his and any angry protest he’d been about to make died in his throat. It was little more than a chaste press of lips on lips lasting no more than two seconds before Hinata sat back up, his arse once again perilously close to Kageyama’s cock— which was, unsurprisingly, rapidly taking interest in the direction things appeared to be going. Kageyama stared in disbelief at his friends face; had that really just happened? Had Hinata actually kissed him? Hinata glared down at him, his cheeks flushed, his trembling hands fisted against his jeans, but there was a defiant glint in his eyes as he steadfastly held Kageyama’s gaze, as if daring Kageyama to reject him._ _

__“W..w..wha…?” Kageyama spluttered._ _

__“Jeez. Don’t you know any other words?” Hinata affected a scowl and dropped his voice low, “’Wha…wha…wha’” he mocked. “Do you seriously not get it yet?” Kageyama could do little more than gape back, bewildered, his brain desperately trying to process what Hinata was saying through his actions. He knew very clearly what he wanted to be true, but surely there was no way Hinata really liked him like _that_. Life wasn’t like that, and he’d long accepted they’d never be more than friends._ _

__Hinata interrupted Kageyama’s swirling self-doubt with another kiss, much like the first, only this time, instead of pulling back after a couple of seconds, he tilted his head slightly and parted his lips, all the while increasing the pressure, his tongue flicking along Kageyama’s bottom lip. It was like fireworks going off in Kageyama’s brain, all his synapses firing at once, his blood thrumming with pent up (but soon to be released) arousal and joy, and finally, _finally_ , as Hinata nipped at his mouth, his body got the message and he kissed back. _ _

__It was slow and exploratory at first, Hinata being as inexperienced as Kageyama in things like this, but they soon got into a pleasant rhythm as their confidence grew. Kageyama slowly brought his trembling hands to rest on Hinata’s hips, the tips of his fingers dipping beneath his sleep shirt to graze across Hinata’s skin. As Hinata made a little grunt of pleasure, Kageyama grew bolder and ran his hands up Hinata’s back, relishing the feel of his over-heated skin beneath his fingers. He could barely believe what was happening, and had there been a bit more blood flowing to his brain, he might have stopped to question things, but as it was he only had room in his head for Hinata; Hinata’s mouth on his; Hinata’s hands twisted in his hair; Hinata’s hips grinding down on his, seeking the same pressure he was as he rolled his hips upwards, their erections rubbing together…_ _

__Kageyama gasped and pulled back, feeling a smug thrill at Hinata’s disappointed whimper. He had to know though; he couldn’t let the night continue towards its near-inevitable conclusion without getting express confirmation from Hinata that he really did like him. That this wasn’t just some tipsy, post-party fumble. Being allowed this time with him, only to revert to being ‘just friends’ the next day would probably kill him. Better to do nothing at all, than risk losing everything._ _

__“So, ah, do you…you know, really like me? Like, _like_ like me?”_ _

__“Well, duh. I think that’s pretty obvious, don’t you, baka?” To emphasise his point, Hinata ground his hips down, smirking deviously. Kageyama’s eyes fluttered shut and he couldn’t stifle the groan that slipped out, but before Hinata could repeat the action, Kageyama gripped his hips tightly to prevent him from moving. He needed to know exactly where Hinata’s mind was at before they got carried away, as much as he really, really wanted to get carried away._ _

__“So, uh, are we like, dating or something now?” He asked shyly, staring at the logo on Hinata’s borrowed shirt. God, he looked good wearing Kageyama’s clothes._ _

__“Bakageyama! You think I do this with all my friends? Jeez!” Hinata replied, blushing furiously as if he hadn’t just been teasing Kageyama by grinding down on him._ _

__“I just wanted to check. I don’t want to do this if it’s just going to be one of those one-night things,” he said quietly, his blush matching Hinata’s now._ _

__“Yes, you giant dummy. We are dating. Or something. Okay?”_ _

__“Okay.”_ _

__Hinata grinned and leant in for another kiss, but Kageyama saw it coming this time, so leant up to meet him halfway, threading the fingers of one hand through soft ginger hair, and pulling Hinata’s body down to meet his with the other. Hinata’s hands trailed down his chest, the touch of his fingers electric even through the thin material of his t-shirt, but then suddenly they were beneath the material, rucking the shirt up to his armpits and moving deftly across his chest, exploring every inch of his skin. Kageyama writhed beneath him, seeking more contact, needing to feel those hands everywhere, needing to feel Hinata’s skin against his own. With a frustrated grunt, he sat up, almost dislodging a surprised Hinata from his lap, and tore his shirt off. He tugged at the hem of Hinata’s, who nodded his approval, before pulling it off over his head. Now finally skin on skin, they fell back against the mattress, the only barrier between them the thin cotton of their boxers. Their kisses turned messy and uncoordinated; Kageyama could feel his orgasm approaching and suspected Hinata was close too judging by his panting and moaning and the increased urgency in his thrusts. He still needed more though. Without putting much thought into anything other than his desire to be closer, Kageyama flipped them over, very nearly tumbling them both off the bed. Hinata’s yelp of surprise turned into a groan as Kageyama started kissing, sucking, nipping down his jaw and onto his neck. Kageyama’s whole body shuddered as Hinata scratched down his back with his nails, and he found the thought of them each marking the other at the same time as much of a turn on as the feel of Hinata’s nails scraping across his flesh. He thrust harder, faster, feeling the heat of his arousal pool in deep inside before slowly spreading outwards. He wasn’t going to last much longer, was amazed he’d gone so long, but he wanted to see Hinata fall apart first. Vaguely he became aware of Hinata chanting his name _Tobio, Tobio, Tobio_ over and over, and that was all it took to send him crashing over the edge._ _

__“Fuck, Shou, I…fuck,” he groaned, juddering through his release as he pressed his face into Hinata’s neck. Slowly, he stilled, breathing heavily, his body a dead-weight on Hinata’s diminutive form._ _

__“Uuff, you lump. Get off!” Hinata whined from beneath him. Kageyama chuckled lazily, his head still hazy and light from his orgasm. He carefully rolled off of Hinata, grimacing as the wet, sticky material of his boxers clung to his skin, but even that wasn’t enough to take the shine off of his buzz. That was amazing. Hinata was amazing. And now they were really, properly dating, that would mean they could do that again! And again and again and again. Fuck. He’d have to remember to thank Hinata for organising that party because god knows how long it would have taken him to confess otherwise._ _

__So stuck in his thoughts, Kageyama hadn’t noticed what Hinata was doing, but a faint groan snapped his attention back to the boy. Hinata’s face was flushed and sweaty, his bottom lip caught between his teeth and his eyes scrunched shut. One hand lay on his chest, pinching and rolling a nipple between his fingers, while the other was hidden from view in his boxers. He looked thoroughly debauched and Kageyama grinned smugly at the thought that he had been the one to bring him to that state, but then with a jolt, he realised that Hinata hadn’t actually come yet, and he’d been too wrapped up in his own orgasm to even notice. Stupid stupid, Kageyama! They’d not even been boyfriends for half an hour and he’d already fucked up._ _

__“Dumbass,” he grunted, rolling onto his side and shoving his hand into Hinata’s boxers. Hinata’s eyes flung open in surprise, but his expression softened when he saw Kageyama looking down at him. “You should have said you weren’t done yet,” Kageyama said, taking a hold of Hinata’s cock and giving it a light squeeze._ _

__“You looked so happy,” he sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as Kageyama started jerking him off. “Mmmm, so good, Yama,” he muttered dreamily._ _

__Kageyama couldn’t tear his eyes away from Hinata’s face. He looked so radiant, so beautiful; his hair like a fiery halo around his head, his cheeks flushed and sweaty, his mouth hanging open, uttering soft moans. It didn’t take long to finish him off, and the moment he came, crying out _Tobio_ as if it held some magical properties, Kageyama thought his chest would burst from how happy he was. He leant down and kissed Hinata through the rest of his release, certain that he would never, ever tire of this._ _


End file.
